Recherche Babysitters
by DatenshiOmega
Summary: Comment faire lorsqu'un vieux fou décédé décide de faire garder son filleul par un Serpentard et un Gryffondor? Le pire pour Harry et Draco est sûrement que ce petit ange est en fait un vrai monstre et qu'il vont devoir s'unir pour l'empêcher de nuir.
1. Chapter 1

Recherche Baby-sitters

Chapitre 1: Le testament d'un fou furieux

Il était très tard, le soleil avait depuis longtemps disparu derrière les tours du château. Hagrid arrivait le plus discrètement possible...en gros en réveillant la moitié des résidents. Chargé d'un gros paquet (semblant avoir deux bras et deux jambes...bizarre), il s'avançait vers la co-directrice Mc Gonagall (eh oui après lecture du testament de Dumbledore, il s'est avéré qu'il avait nommé, sûrement après une grosse cuite ou juste pour rire, Rogue et Mc Gonagall co-directeurs).

« Ah! Hagrid...il s'est endormi? » dit-elle en regardant le petit garçon qui avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

« Non, Professeur, je l'ai assommé.

Vous plaisantez j'espère?

Euh...non, il était vraiment insupportable.

Bon passons...Vous avez vu sa mère?

Oui, elle tient à ce que malgré la mort de Dumbledore, tout se passe comme prévu, le temps de ses recherches de médicomage à travers l'Afrique.

Dumbledore l'avait sûrement prévu, étant au courant de sa propre mort, il a laissé un mot à ce propos dans son testament.» Elle prit une grande inspiration et se décida à faire appliquer ce qu'elle trouvait un des plus gros délire de Dumbledore et pourtant, ça frôlait le sport professionnel chez lui. « Allez me chercher Potter et Malfoy. »

Hagrid s'exécuta parce que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il s'assit à côté de Harry et le réveilla le plus délicatement possible. Donc Harry Potter faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Puis, dès qu'il fut remis, ils allèrent tous deux aux cachots des Serpentards (heureusement que Harry avait la tête dans le brouillard sinon il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans ce coin du château, et surtout pas près du lit de Draco Malfoy).

Celui-ci (beaucoup plus mignon endormi selon Harry) semblait dans un profond sommeil car malgré les efforts d'Hagrid, il ne cillait pas. Harry, qui en eut vite marre, se pencha vers son ennemi et lui glissa à l'oreille:

« Malfoy...tu es enceinte... »

Celui-ci se réveilla brusquement, cognant au passage la tête d'Harry, et cria: « Non, je ne fais pas une collection de timbres! »

… Ils restèrent tous les trois figés: Harry la tête ahurie, Draco un peu gêné faisant celui qui n'était pas là et Hagrid...la bouche grande ouverte. Un ange passa voire toute une colonie avant que leurs neurones se remettent de cette...déclaration. Jusqu'à ce que Draco dise « Que puis-je faire pour vous? », essayant de noyer le poisson avec un sourire angélique et un naturel désarçonnant.

Lorsqu' Hagrid les conduisit jusqu'au bureau des co-directeurs, Harry percuta enfin la phrase de Malfoy et rit comme un fou. Draco, connaissant son ennemi par cœur, devinait sans peine les pensées de son ennemi, normal, quand on est meilleurs ennemis depuis 6ans ça créé des liens. Il décida de penser aux meilleurs moyens de lui faire payer, et la seule idée qui s'imposa à lui à cette heure tardive fut de le bouder royalement. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent Mc Gonagall commença, coupant la parole à Rogue qui semblait totalement indifférent mais qui en fait dormait debout (sans les ronflements).

« Bon, Potter, Malfoy nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une image horrible s'immisça dans l'esprit de Draco et Harry en même temps, peut-être même de Rogue, Hagrid, Fumseck et le lecteur. Avant même que leur imagination ne fasse démarrer la marche nuptiale dans leur tête, d'un réflexe et d'une synchronisation assez peu commune voire carrément flippant, Harry et Draco dirent ensemble: « Je m'y oppose! ». Un long silence s'installa. D'un côté, il est tard on peut donc comprendre que les neurones de Draco, Harry et l'auteur soient un peu nazes.

« Bon, passons. Le professeur Dumbledore vous a adressé une partie de son testament. Je lis: [dans une imitation assez réussie de Dumbledore]

Si vous lisez ça c'est que je suis mort. Mais pas de panique, j'avais tout prévu. Sauf peut-être un petit détail. Ma cousine germaine au deuxième degré du côté de mon père qui..enfin bref, est la mère de mon filleul. Depuis deux ans, elle a décidé de m'envoyer son fils en sorte de stage de formation...pendant 8 mois. Si je pense bien, et je pense bien parce que je suis Dumbledore, alors elle voudra l'envoyer même si je suis mort. J'ai eu alors une idée géniale et délirante (forcément c'est la mienne), je vais la confier mon filleul à des élèves. Mr Potter parce qu'il est l'Elu et qu'il a pas le choix et Mr Malfoy parce que ça le fera grandir un peu. Voir les détails avec les co-directeurs (XD). Bisous, Dumbledore.

-KOUA?

Sans plus d'explication, parce que les co-directeurs étaient fatigués, Harry et Draco furent renvoyés en état de choc dans leur dortoir, sans vraiment avoir compris qu'ils allaient devoir s'occuper d'un petit garçon pendant 8 mois et pire, ENSEMBLE.

Chapitre 2: un cauchemar qui ne fait que commencer

Le lendemain, après une nuit bien agitée pour les deux stars de Poudlard dont les rêves étaient peuplés d'enfants, de paternité et de leur ennemi favori. Le petit-déjeuner était calme jusqu'à ce que Rogue et Mc Gonagall se lèvent pour parler, faisant le concours du regard le plus noir pour voir qui aurait droit à aller derrière le pupitre. Rogue, depuis longtemps expert en la matière, gagna et dit:

« A tous les élèves, un nouvel arrivant va passer à la répartition du Choixpeau. Ça ne vous concerne aucunement mais vu que vous êtes de commères assoiffées de nouvelles...Monsieur Oscar Grant. ». Un petit blondinet aux allures de nounours à la Vanille, aux yeux d'un bleu clair innocent, s'avança, faisant au passage craquer toutes les filles en manque de maternité ( Katie, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Goyle, Cho ou même Pansy...).

Il s'assit sur le tabouret avec plein de dignité (même si ses pieds ne touchaient pas par terre). Harry et Draco étaient tendus à l'extrême et priaient tous les saints-et leur beauté surnaturelle pour l'un d'eux-que leur fardeau, pardon PROTÉGÉ soit dans leur maison. Ils s'étaient décidé sans se concerter à faire une compétition de leur tâche d'éducateur. Draco imaginait déjà son mini-moi dans les couloirs lui portant ses affaires et buvant littéralement son enseignement de beau gosse. Et à quelques tables de là, Harry s'imaginait amis prêchant l'amour, le courage, l'amitié, le Bien et et les muffins à la cerise. Sauf que...

« Poufsouffle!»

Le silence se fit et tout le monde se désintéressa du nouveau. Trois Poufsouffle se levèrent pour applaudir. Harry et Draco se levèrent à l'appel de leur nom et Rogue prît un malin plaisir à dire:

« Bien, Grant. Essayez de prendre exemple sur eux..enfin surtout Monsieur Malfoy parce que Potter fait collection des retenues. Essayez de ne pas être aussi stupide et insignifiant que votre maison (les trois Poufsouffle se rassirent). Potter et Malfoy seront comme vos mamans. Alors...bonne chance et plein de bonheur au nouveau couple ». Draco et Harry en étaient sûrs, Rogue s'était levé du mauvais pieds et arrivait largement au niveau d'Ombrage là, tout de suite.

Harry et Draco se jetèrent un regard dégouté et dirent « je te le laisse! » à l'unisson (ils tenaient bien trop à leur réputation pour trainer avec un Poufsouffle). Rien que l'idée d'une quelconque connexion de pensée (qui donnait ces très jolis duo) ils se maudirent et ne captèrent pas grand chose quand le petit Oscar leur prit la main tout sourire. Ils ne virent pas la Grande Salle en entier partagée entre dégoût et attendrissement: les deux élèves les plus beaux du lycée tenant la main d'un enfant tout mignon comme dans les films où le couple se tient la main et court au ralenti dans un champs de coquelicots. A la réflexion, ce petit était tellement mignon que ça allait être du gâteau! Enfin s'ils avaient vu le regard machiavélique, limite Rogue du petit ange, ils n'auraient pas pensé ça...

Chapitre 3: le début d'une grande histoire d'amour...ou presque

Harry et Draco avaient joué au yoyo depuis près de 2 semaines. Dès que le petit Oscar approchait, Draco/Harry l'envoyait bouler magnifiquement en disant: « Va voir l'autre cruche/ débile/ serpent/ balafré... ». Ni le Gryffondor le plus populaire ni le Serpentard adoré de ces dames ne voulait côtoyer un Poufsouffle (cette maison est vraiment maudite et à vrai dire personne ne sait vraiment à quand remonte cette nullité de la maison fourre-tout). Sauf qu'après tant de négligence vient le moment de rendre des comptes. Rogue et Mc Gonagall, toujours en train de se disputer le rôle de directeur (ce qui faisait surement beaucoup rire quelqu'un là-haut), arrivèrent en trombe dans le cours de relations moldues de Mme Paquette, une frêle enseignante tout juste débarquée. Celle-ci essaya de protester quand Potter et Malfoy furent demander mais force est de constater que personne n'en avait rien à foutre...Surtout Rogue qui grommela en partant un « Depuis quand ceci est un cours? ». Harry et Draco se tenaient calmement face aux deux directeurs jusqu'à ce qu'une simple question leur rappelle un tout petit minuscule et blond détail: Oscar. Oups. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis, facilement, 3 jours. Inutile de décrire la colère de Magyar à pointes dans laquelle se mit Mc Gonagall et le regard glacial de Mister Freeze que leur lança Rogue...Bref, après maintes « mais...je..c'est que.. » balbutiés par les deux plus beaux et stylés mecs de l'école (qui avaient l'air actuellement de Neville Longdubat ou pire de Quirell - paix à son âme), ils se mirent en route à la recherche d'Oscar.

Ils commencèrent à penser à des scénarios plus horribles et stupides les uns que les autres...Oscar enlevé, Oscar marié à Mimi Geignarde, Oscar mangé par Hagrid, Oscar en animagus papillon...Jusqu'à ce que les deux compagnons d'infortune entendent du bruit dans le couloir Est. Et là le pauvre petit Oscar, sûrement selon Malfoy suicidé de désespoir de ne pas pouvoir ressembler à son idole (Malfoy), était là avec des quatrièmes années portant ses affaires, Cho Chang le tenant par la main et lui offrant une sucette et Colin Crivey prenant des milliers de photos.

« Eh! T'étais passé où? On s'est inquiét...s'est demandé où tu pouvais être...

- Rien, je visitais le château, en quoi ça t'intéresse?

Ba, je croyais qu'on devait rester avec toi, t'apprendre des trucs...

...te montrer comment être comme moi! » dit Malfoy, dans un moment d'humilité

« Oh...eh bien merci mais je vais me débrouiller seul sinon je vois que vous êtes très occupés à...vous baladez, seuls, tous les deux, d'une façon très masculine et pas du tout ambiguë... » répondit Oscar avec un sourire complètement à l'opposé de son discours, et ses «serviteurs» qui riaient comme des fous, qui suivaient en même temps leur nouvelle idole sécher royalement le cours.

«Ok, on est mal, Potter », lâcha Malfoy, toujours suffoqué de ce qu'avait osé dire ce petit morveux.

«Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Wahou, je savais que l'intellect c'était pas ton truc, d'ailleurs va falloir un jour que tu me dise ce que c'est ton truc, mais là ça vole au-delà du vif d'or...Oscar vient d'insinuer que toi et moi...enfin que...bref! Et il va falloir moins de deux secondes pour que ta copine Cho raconte à toute l'école que toi et moi on vole pas sur le même balai que les autres...

Tu veux dire qu'on est gay? Mais c'est pas gentil...

Redescend de ton nuage Pottiron, ce petit est encore pire qu'un Serpentard...

Oh le petit fumier, le salaud, le sale épouvantard de mes deux, va voir comment j'ai dit au revoir à Voldy et va y avoir des cicatrices et pas en forme de bisounours c'est moi qui te le dit, je vais le...

Ok, on se calme Potter! On va juste prendre «soin» de lui maintenant.

Chapitre 4: Même le Basilic avait l'air plus cool...

La torture durait depuis près de 3 mois. Harry et Draco avaient TOUT tenté...enfin, séparemment chacun de leur côté pour éviter que d'anciennes rumeurs lancées par le chérubin...Ils avaient dû nier, se battre, marcher très éloignés dans les couloirs, ne jamais au grand jamais se croiser seuls dans les couloirs...Bref, après cette rumeur très très gênante (mais qui avait donné lieu à des « oooh c'est trop mignon » ou « c'est le couple de l'année » ou «je m'en doutais... »), les deux septième année avaient déclaré l'état de guerre: ils ne lâchaient plus Oscar d'une semelle. Celui-ci leur rendait la vie infernale.

« Oscar, arrête d'embêter Hermione s'il te plaît... »

Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si j'essaye d'être gentil en la prévenant que si elle s'obstine à garder ce rat crevé sur sa tête, elle n'aura jamais un seul petit ami...

Ce sont mes cheveux misérable petit...!

C'est bien ce que je disais...

C'est Malfoy qui t'a appris ça? Parce que s'il le prend comme ça, il faut que tu saches que Malfoy essaye de compenser le fait qu'il ai un très petit...

Où est-il? Où est-il? », on reconnaît de loin la voix de Drago Malfoy, le prince des Serpentards qui a depuis longtemps perdu son sang-froid avec l'arrivée d'Oscar.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malfoy.

Ne t'en mêle pas! TU..VAS..PLEURER..TA..MÈRE! C'est toi qui a changé tous mes vêtements en rose et a écrit « Rogue, je veux la même coupe de cheveux! »? Qui a rasé la tête de Pansy pour «le salut de l'humanité »? Toi qui a dit a Théo de pas m'approcher parce que j'avais la syphilis?

Ah oui là d'accord...Sa vie est fichue...Je me demande comment il fait pour sortir..» chuchotèrent les Gryffondors et on voyait Draco Malfoy devenir plus rouge avec les commentaires.

Draco, revenu à quatre ans d'âge mental, se mit à courir en hurlant contre le petit Oscar, complétement tordu de rire. Harry ayant peur des représailles du sang-pur et puis ayant adoré le coup des vêtements en rose, se mît à les suivre pour vérifier que Draco ne tuait pas réellement Oscar. Le petit garnement s'étant enfui, les deux garçons restèrent adossé à un mur, Draco reprenant son souffle. Depuis quelques temps, ils n'arrivaient plus à haïr la présence de l'autre. Depuis l'arrivée d'Oscar, ils avaient fini par compatir l'un pour l'autre, par essayer de s'entendre, ils plaisantaient sur leur malheur, les rumeurs sur eux, ils se provoquaient mais plus sympathiquement.

« Il va me tuer ou je vais le tuer, je sais pas...T'en dirais quoi de retrouver ta liberté? » proposa Draco de son regard malicieux typique du Serpentard

« C'est sûr que ça me ferait plaisir! Ce gamin c'est un basilic croisé avec les jumeaux Weasley...Un enfer. Mais ce serait bizarre, on devrait redevoir se haïr... J'aime bien comme ça. En fait, puisqu'on est dans le moment émotion, je pense que je te haïssait parce que c'était une sorte d'accord commun, on a décidé d'être ennemis, ça amusait les autres, mais bon j'avais rien de spécial contre toi..Je te connait pas!» dit Harry, qui avait l'air d'y avoir pensé depuis un bout de temps.

Draco pensa que ça devait être la chose la plus intelligente et perspicace que Harry, enfin euh Potter avait dite. Ils décidèrent sans vraiment le dire (il faut conserver une certaine dignité masculine...) d'arrêter ce jeux du chat et de la souris (après une réflexion perverse de Draco sur cette expression, qui selon lui, invitait à la débauche, et une royale ignorance d'Harry sur cette remarque qui le fit tout de même détourner les yeux). L'ambiance devenait on ne peut plus agréable quand (bien sûr c'est toujours à CE moment là) un énorme fracas retentit.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent difficilement pour aller voir ce qui avait pu déclencher ce bord.. bazar qui semblait venir de la Grande Salle. Devant eux, le mur de la salle était une gigantesque peinture des profs de Poudlard mais comment dire, assez parodique. Mc Gonagall tenant une bouteille de vodka et dansant comme une folle, le visage de Rogue qui prenait bien la moitié du mur le regard brûlant du professeur de potion et une rose rouge sensuellement dans sa bouche. Sans parler des autres professeurs ridiculisés avec cette peinture, bien entendu, indélébile. Les frères Weasley, arrivaient peu après, parurent très étonnés, même si ce genre de farce était tout à fait leur genre. Harry et Draco se retinrent de rire difficilement et, comme la moitié des élèves attroupés autour du mur en moins de 5 secondes, le silence s'installa à la vue des larmes des jumeaux Weasley:

« Georges?

Oui, Fred?

Tu pense à ce que je pense? » On entendit un soupir las: bien sûr qu'ils savaient à quoi pensait l'autre, ils avaient toujours les mêmes idées stupides et diaboliques...

Tout le monde pensait que les deux pleuraient de voir l'état du mur (peu probable), de voir Mc Gonagall aussi...bref, mais surtout que quelqu'un se soit permis de prendre leur rôle d'animateurs et de trouble-fête dans le château. Mais la réaction des jumeaux fût beaucoup plus surprenante et surpris tout le monde.

« Je vais...l'embrasser! Ce type est un géni...C'est vraiment du grand art!

Je dirais même plus un chef-d'oeuvre! »

Draco eu un rictus de mise à mort que personne, jamais, n'aurait voulu croiser. Il laissa échapper entre ses dents serrées un «Oscar» plus que haissant. Harry le regarda étonné et, dans son monde de bisounours, se dit qu'Oscar ne serait jamais capable d'une telle chose.

Mais plus le temps passait, environ 4 mois, 2 semaines, 12 jours et 15 heures d'après les bâtons dessinés sur le mur de la chambre de Draco, et plus le gentil petit Poufsouffle s'avérait être une vraie punaise. Sans vouloir énumérer, Oscar avait déjà conquis le coeur de presque toutes les filles de Poudlard, asservit tous les garçons, brisé toutes les règles de Dumbledore avec en punition juste un petit «rooo». Harry et Draco étaient dégoutés...mais pas à en faire des cauchemars. Enfin, pas encore... jusqu'à ce qu'en cherchant (encore) Oscar, ils le trouvèrent penché sur le bureau de Mme Paquette d'une façon assez (non, vraiment) aguicheuse... Mais celle-ci semblait penser que la proximité instaurée par le jeune blondinet n'était pas encore assez grande, car elle était avachie sur son bureau.

« Non, vraiment...ça me semble un peu trop demander..Je ne voudrais pas que vous croyez que je ne suis là qu'à propos de cette note...

Noooon! Voyons qu'allez vous croire là Oscar? Jamais je ne vous penserez intéressé. Vous etes l'élève le plus adooorable que je connaisse...Et je suis sûr que cette note Troll en potion n'est qu'un malentendu et, entre vous et moi..(Moment propice d'un clin d'œil et d'un horrible battement de cils à s'en décrocher les yeux)..Le professeur Rogue est une sorte d'hypogriffe mal léché...

Oh, merci de ce que vous faites pour moi professeur...

Appelez moi Miranda!

Excusez-nous «Miranda», mais nous devons vous enlevez votre prince charmant... Viens ici sale cloporte tu paies rien pour attendre! » dit Harry que Draco n'avait jamais vu dans cet état aussi...Serpentard et il sourit à la pensée d'avoir déteint sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui ont bien voulu lire ma fanfic! J'espère que mon humour désespérant ne vous empêchera pas de lire la suite

Merci beaucoup à Snake90 et de brigitte26 qui m'ont laissé des petits mots sympa! Petit-dragon 50: tu penses donc que Harry a en fait un côté plus serpentard et que Dray n'y est pour rien? C'est vrai que c'est aussi ce que je pense (ce qui rend Harry plus intéressant). Mais c'est vrai que j'ai mis plutot mis en scène son côté gnian-gnian qui m'exaspère plus qu'autre chose.

En espérant que ça reste aussi léger que je le voulais au départ mais, que voulez-vous, on est toujours pris dans un petit moment émotion!

Chapitre 5: La révélation de l'Epouvantard

Harry était tranquillement installé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor somnolant sur son parchemin de potion à rendre le lendemain. Le jeune homme se secoua et se passa la main dans ses cheveux toujours aussi désordonnés (mais ce petit détail ne l'embêtait plus vraiment...depuis qu'un certain blond aux yeux magnifiquement gris lui avait dit « Ça défie les lois de la gravité tes cheveux, sérieusement si c'était pas un réel atout pour draguer les filles et honneur de porter la couleur de cheveux des Malfoy, j'aimerais bien avoir tes cheveux... »). Cependant, le fait d'avoir sourit, en repensant au compliment capillaire échangé, Ron se rendit vite compte que son meilleur ami ne l'écoutait plus (ou pas) du tout. Celui-qui-a-survécut fut sauvé d'une grosse colère du jeune Weasley par les soeurs Patil qui voulait lui parler. S'attendant à un autre demande pour sortir avec lui, ou avoir un autographe ou juste passer la nuit avec lui (Harry Potter était vraiment TROP demandé), Harry soupira et leur dit:

-Écoutez, les filles, je ne suis pas disponible et je ne suis pas intéresse...

-Oh! Oui, on sait que tu es avec Draco (et on t'a toujours soutenu) mais là il s'agit d'Oscar...

-NON! Lui non plus! A cet âge là ça s'appelle du viol, vous avez pas honte!

-Mais non, c'était pour te dire qu'il était dans la salle de Métamorphose et qu'on l'a entendu pleurer...On a pensé qu'avec Draco, c'était à vous de régler ça. »

Harry paniqua, comme tout bon parent, et se rappela juste à temps, lorsqu'il passa le portrait, qu'il avait oublié de démentir pour lui et Draco... « Bon »se dit-il « c'est pas si grave, et s'ils disent qu'on va si bien ensemble autant pas les contrarier... ». Voilà, les excuses bidons que débitait le Gryffondor pour avoir, même un instant, apprécié de « sortir » avec le plus beau mec de l'école.

Le jeune homme déboula dans l'appartement des préfets sans avoir vraiment frappé à la porte. Il tomba « malheureusement » sur Draco qui sortait de sa douche, le torse nu, une serviette sur les hanches et les cheveux encore mouillés. Harry devient rouge père Noël ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre des photos mentales du spectacle. Draco, absolument pas gêné de sa nudité parce que c'était rendre service à l'humanité selon lui, de mettre son corps à disposition, grogna seulement et dis « Quoi de neuf, Potter? Venu prendre des cours de musculation?

-Non, à vrai dire j'ai besoin de toi...

-Je suis ravi de cette déclaration qui me touche vraiment mais...

-Non, je parlais d'Oscar », dit confusément le Gryffondor même si continué cette discussion aurait été très très intéressant. « Il paraît qu'il pleure, faut aller voir.

-Depuis quand ça nous concerne? Il a fait pleurer Blaise et il est pas aller le voir pour lui faire un bisou et lui donner un gâteau...

-Écoute, il doit peut-être être malheureux, avoir eu une enfance triste... D'un côté, je suis orphelin, poursuivi par des sadiques à face de serpent et je fais pas la cour à Mc Gonagall...

-Moi, je suis né dans un manoir sans personne avec seulement ma mère indifférente et mon père haïssant, avec pour seule consolation « Eh! Draco tu es beau, tu es riche et tu peux pas le voir mais ton sang est mieux que les autres.. ».

Un silence s'installa et ils se demandèrent comment avait pu vivre l'autre. Puis ils se décidèrent enfin à aller voir Oscar. Harry s'arrêta et fixa intensément Draco qui dit, agacé: « Quoi encore? C'est tant de malheur chez moi qui te laisse sans voix? Tu te dis «il me fait pitié ce pauvre Serpentard, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a pas d'ami et pleins de cernes?» ».

Un silence se fit avant la réponse de Harry qui regardait Draco s'exciter tout seul et respirer difficilement. « Non, mais je pensais que t'habiller serait une bonne idée ». Draco baissa les yeux vers sa serviette et son torse nu et releva la tête et répondit d'un naturel «Oh», avant d'aller enfiler son uniforme.

Ils arrivèrent discrètement et écoutèrent à la porte. Ce qui semblait être Oscar était en boule, pleurant, au fond de la classe. La voix d'un homme blond, qui devait être le père d'Oscar, retentit: « Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais de toi? Tu n'es bon à rien, tu suis trop ta mère, tu ne seras jamais un homme et encore moins un sorcier...Et tu voudrais que je t'aime? Tu te surestime beaucoup trop... ».

Sa voix disparut laissant le pauvre Oscar encore plus effondré et Harry et Draco ébahis du discours si violent du père. Ils allaient entrer lorsque leurs propres voix retentirent à travers la pièce:

« Alors, tu es toujours là toi? J'avais prié Merlin que tu disparaisse pendant la nuit mais apparemment je suis maudit! » dit l'Epouvantard-Draco d'un rire mauvais, ce qui valu un reproche silencieux de Harry au vrai Draco.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup que personne ne t'aime, il faut être honnête Oscar, ton nom est pas beau et t'es à Poufsouffle, Dumbledore me préférerait largement à _toi_, qui est de sa famille... » dit Harry-Epouvantard avec plein de fausse compassion. « C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'aime pas et qu'on va t'abandonner, comme ton père... ».

Cette dernière parole avait apparemment achevé Oscar qui gisait sur le sol lorsque' Harry et Draco entrèrent. Draco chassa l'Epouvantard d'un «Ridikulus»énervé. Le petit garçon ne comprit tout d'abord pas que ces Harry et Draco là étaient réels et gémissait des « Non...pas encore...s'il vous plaît...je vais tout bien faire...m'améliorer..». Harry le prit dans ses bras et Draco lui tendit un mouchoir et un sourire. Ils avaient compris tous les deux pourquoi Oscar se comportait ainsi, il voulait de l'attention et de l'amour, ce que tout le monde cherche à vrai dire. Harry et Draco ne le comprenaient que trop bien, ils avaient aussi cette soif d'amour plus que n'importe qui.

Ils se mirent à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, attendre qu'il se calme pour pouvoir discuter, se mettre à nu afin de rendre leurs relations plus faciles. Le petit garçon n'avait pas remit son masque de dédain et de dignité et avait parlé doucement de l'abandon de son père, de l'exigence de sa mère, de son nom ridicule, de son admiration pour ses deux protecteurs qu'il n'avait pas su intéresser...

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées avec le reniflement constant d'Oscar qui arrivait difficilement à s'en remettre. Harry décida de mettre au clair la seule des préoccupations auquel il pouvait quelque chose. Il pensait en même temps que peu de gens devait voir un Epouvantard prendre plusieurs formes, normalement la créature était très redoutée de par sa capacité à prendre la forme de LA plus grande peur de la personne. Mais Oscar lui était hanté de tant de peurs...

« Oscar, je voulais te dire...Je ne trouve pas ton nom ridicule! Ça vient d'où ça? Tu débloque complétement regarde Draco! Lui aussi a un nom nul...

-Hey! Je te permet pas, des gens serraient prêt à tuer pour être Draco Malfoy.

-Pardon, difficile à porter je veux dire, moi aussi c'est dur d'être Harry Potter..

-(Genre...)

-Et pourquoi tu crois qu'on t'aime pas? C'est faut! Ça n'a pas été facile c'est sûr, mais bon on t'apprécie quand même!

-Parle pour toi!

-Dray! T'es con ou quoi? Il est triste, il veut juste ton amour et toi tu lui dit ça?T'es encore plus nul en relation que Ron...

-Non, c'est vrai quoi...Tu veux qu'on t'aime? Ok. Pourquoi tu fais des trucs pour nous énerver, pour nous ridiculiser...T'es vraiment pas logique. Tu m'aurais dit «Draco, je t'admire et je veux juste ton incroyable amitié», j'aurais dit «pas de problème, je peux être trop sympa quand je le veux»...»

Là, à voir Draco se faire un délire de «je me jette des fleurs», Harry et Oscar s'écroulèrent de rire. Il avait au moins le mérite de faire rire Oscar, de détendre l'atmosphère et de faire comprendre au petit que sa méthode de séduction était complétement nulle...C'est en riant tous les trois que finalement la journée se termina et que les deux septièmes années raccompagnèrent leur protégé dans son dortoir. Sur le chemin de retour, les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent en silence, méditant sur les événements. Draco dit finalement:

« Quel vieux fou...Il avait tout pigé...je mettrais bien un bouquet de fleur sur sa tombe si j'étais le genre de mec sensible et guimauve...

-Mais de quoi tu parle Dray? », et Harry pria intérieurement que Draco ne dise rien sur le fait qu'il lui donne ce petit surnom qu'il trouvait adorable mais que le Serpentard détestait. Apparemment, il semblait absorbé par autre chose parce qu'il continua:

« Dumbledore...Il avait tout pigé. Comment on est, notre passé, nos sentiments, ceux d'Oscar...Tu crois réellement que c'est un hasard si c'est nous qu'il a choisit?

-Il l'a dit dans son testament...

-Tu es mignon quand tu es un bête mais là j'ai besoin de parler avec la partie de ton cerveau qui fonctionne normalement s'il te plaît, Harry.»

Là, le monde s'arrêta. Draco Malfoy l'avait appelé «Harry», un nom qui forcément paressait plus beau dit par lui...Et puis, il lui avait dit qu'il était mignon, bête mais mignon. Il répondit, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux, « Oui c'est parce qu'on se ressemble finalement qu'il nous a fait faire équipe!

-Et quelle équipe! » rigola gentiment Draco

« Ouais! Mais c'est surtout parce qu'on est les plus a même de comprendre Oscar, on a vécu les mêmes moments de solitude...

-Ok, donc t'es pour qu'on en fasse un enfant gâté d'amour, de bonbons et de caries? Moi, je l'aime bien ce gosse, mais regarde nous, on s'en sort très bien d'avoir été des mal-aimés!

-Ok, donc juste un peu de gentillesse, tu en sera capable?

-T'as trop de cœur...Tu devrais en revendre une partie...C'est avec ça que tu veux battre l'autre dégénéré? Avec un câlin? », dit Draco qui s'enfuyait en rigolant avec Harry qui devenait vert de rage derrière lui.

Dans son dortoir, allongé sur son lit, Harry pensait. Mais pas seulement. Il pensait à ce qui s'était passé, aux paroles de Draco. Il avait failli prendre Draco dans ses bras quand il avait dit «mal-aimés», s'il voulait de l'amour, Harry en avait à revendre. Et finalement, pourquoi pas tuer Voldemort avec un câlin? Ce type là était tellement allergique à l'amour que ça lui filerait des boutons. HAHA bien fait. Le jeune homme, plongé dans sa réflexion, ne fut pas assez con et gnian-gnian pour se dire «Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Quels sont ces sentiments étranges que je ressent pour Draco, à la fois une véritable admiration et une furieuse envie de l'embrasser?».

Non, Harry, tout bisounours qu'il soit, a quand même 17ans et ne se pose plus ce genre de question, qui vient avant l'image de Draco courant vers lui au ralenti dans un champs de coquelicots. Alors il se demanda juste s'il devait faire quelque chose ou si ce sentiment venait de leurs aventures ensemble (au sens Oscar) ou du fait qu'ils se ressemblent et se comprennent parfaitement.

Chapitre 6: Où tout ne devient que paix et harmonie

Le matin était plein de promesses pour les deux jeunes hommes, aujourd'hui plus d'amis en pétard, plus de vêtements teints, de rumeurs douteuses...Aujourd'hui, Oscar allait se tenir à carreaux et serait le parfait petit Poufsouffle.

Draco et Harry se dirigèrent chacun vers leur table dans la Grande Salle. Oscar leur servit à leur passage un sourire de gratitude. Les deux sentaient venir en eux une profonde affection pour le petit garçon.

Draco s'assit entre Blaise et Pansy pour chiper une tartine pleine de Nutella ( information pratique que Draco aimerait que le lecteur sache: Draco ne grossit PAS en mangeant et oui, ses abdos sont vrais). Bref tandis que chaque fille dégoutées le regardait s'empiffrer avec classe, un paquet cadeau vert et argent attérit dans son assiette. Le ruban était en forme de serpent.

« Oh, ça doit être ma cousine, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec elle à cause de la consanguinité mais, que voulez-vous, elle a... »

Il fut interrompu par une énorme explosion en plein dans son minois délicat, lui faisant exploser les cheveux et les brulant sur le bord. Une petite carte signée lui apparut alors « de Harry, Joyeux Noël ». Le jeune Serpentard se retourna vers ledit Gryffondor prêt à se transformer en Hulk. Il le vit en train de manger et de rire aux éclats à une blague pas drôle de Weasley...Comment osait-il? L'héritier Malfoy se dirigea vers la table du fond, furieux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à quelques pas, voyant qu' Harry avait reçu un paquet rouge et or.

Harry, interrompu dans sa discussion, fut surpris d'avoir du courrier. Il ouvrit donc tout sourire le paquet et Draco, sachant ce qui allait arriver mais toujours fâché, ne dit rien et regarda. On attendit l'explosion pour les Serpentard et Draco...Mais rien ne se passa. Enfin, si, mais pas ce à quoi on s'attendait. Un boule rose remua au fond du paquet, elle grossit à vu d'œil, et Harry, avant d'avoir pu fuir, fut renverser par la Chose qui lui sauta dessus. On entendit un petit cri de la Chose. Harry hurla, et Draco, inquiet s'approcha jusqu'à ce que dégouté, il s'éloigne. Il cracha juste: « Potter subit une terrible attaque de bisous... ». En effet Harry avait reçu une espèce de peluche qui disait s'appeler «Toupoutoux» et vouloir pleins de bisous. Harry, très câlin mais quand même, se dégagea de la bestiole. Moyennement d'accord avec la blague de Malfoy (oui, un petit papier lui révélait l'auteur du crime), il se releva et foudroya du regard ledit criminel. Leurs regards se croisèrent donc mais à voir la haine de l'autre, ils surent que c'était un piège.

Ils tournèrent la tête et hurlèrent en même temps, à en défriser les chouettes: « OSCARRRRRR! ». La petite tête blonde se faufilait déjà hors de la salle. Les deux tuteurs, qui croyaient si fort à la reconversion de leur petit monstre, furent plus que furieux. Ils s'élançaient vers la sortie sous les yeux ébahis de tous les élèves lorsque quelque chose gronda derrière eux. La petit bête rose toute mignonne, devint grosse, violette de colère et furieuse d'avoir été rejetée, fit un «toupoutoux» colérique et fondit sur les deux septièmes années avant que ceux-ci aient eu le temps de dire: «bisous».


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le nouveau «chapitre», en espérant que le précédent vous ai plu!

Pour répondre à Snake90 (qui au passage m'envoie des reviews qui m'encourage beaucoup à continuer ainsi que myrtillenaru) je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres il y aura parce que en fait, cette fic était un gros délire et pensant que personne ne la lirait je me suis pas fait de plan précis (ce qui me permet toujours d'arranger mon truc aussi). Mais pour tout dire, ce ne sera plus très long je pense!^^

Chapitre 7: Où on se croit enfin sauvé par la mort et en fait, non.

Un paysage blanc. Partout. Le paradis sûrement. Mais oui, Draco est là aussi. Un douce chaleur m'envahit. « Draco, tu es venu? Je savais que tu me suivrais, ça fait un peu vieux romantique mais maintenant je peux te le dire..

-Harry...

-Maintenant, rien n'a plus d'importance, y'a plus que toi et moi, et c'est pas plus mal...

-Et Mme Pomfresh...Elle fait chier cette putain de vielle...

-Quoi?

-Oui, Harry, on est à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, tu croyais quoi? » dit Draco d'un air soupçonneux... Ça faisait une demi-journée, mais d'un côté Harry avait été plus durement touché que Draco.

Harry se disait aussi que dans son paradis, Draco n'aurait pas dit autant de gros maux et aurait du genre «Harry chéri, tu es le centre de ma vie, la chose qui me lève le matin et me fait sourire toute la journée...L'éternité doit être très courte si je dois tout apprendre de toi... ». Alors que Harry était dans ses pensées en train de baver, Draco se disait qu'il avait de jolis yeux et que le vert, il aimait bien!

Après un petit moment, une chose leur revint en mémoire comme un boulet...Oscar. Ce sale fils de goule avait oser. Même s'ils pouvaient comprendre qu'il tentait de jouer avec eux, ils _devaient_ se venger. Draco se leva, plein d'envie d'avada kedavra... mais s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« C'est vrai qu'on peut pas encore sortir... Ton «cadeau» est toujours dehors et attend notre sortie avec impatience!

-Ils l'ont toujours pas capturé? Je me souvient plus, après qu'elle se soit jetée sur nous et qu'on ai entendu un bruit de ventouse, c'est le noir complet.

-Moi, je suis resté conscient et c'était pas joli à voir...D'ailleurs, t'as un suçon dans le cou! Pour répondre à ta question, c'est Rogue qui s'en occupe...Je me demande comment...». Il fut interrompu par l'entrée...fracassante de son parrain. Rogue semblait tétanisé, entre colère et malaise. Rogue avait le teint verdâtre, il titubait et paressait furieux. Dans un réflexe de self-defense, les deux garçons se rapprochèrent et reculèrent jusqu'à être acculés à une armoire. Rogue s'approcha:

« Merci, à l'avenir Potter, de tenir vos ex-petites-amies vengeresses en manque d'affection loin de Poudlard et de moi! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et vous pouvez récupérer cette immondice dans le couloir dans un sac, malheureusement trop petit pour qu'il puisse respirer. ».

Harry et Draco se demandaient ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état de rage écœurée mais son départ les renseigna vite. Un trace rouge en forme de bouche se trouvait juste derrière l'oreille du professeur de potion.

« Rogue s'est fait...embrasser?

-Oh mon dieu...Je comprends pourquoi il est furieux, déjà qu'il doit pas recevoir beaucoup de sourire, alors un bisou...et de cette Chose.

-C'est peut-être que Rogue se réserve pour le Grand Amour et qu'il a décidé de rester pur jusqu'à maintenant... ».

Leur bref dialogue sur la volonté de pureté de Rogue et son romantisme à la Lancelot, eut raison d'eux. Ils s'écroulèrent en riant, leur fou rire interrompu de temps en temps par de remarques du genre « 40ans toujours puceau », « Rogue regardant Comme Cendrillon 2 » ou encore « Rogue, violé par un Toupoutoux », ce qui relançait encore leur rire. Quand ils eurent à peu près fini, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et décidèrent de laisser filer Oscar...Enfin pour le moment. Celui-ci, terré dans un coin de l'aile Ouest, rigolait toujours de ses blagues et décida de voir si ses tuteurs seraient prêts à continuer de jouer.

Harry et Draco décidèrent de jouer la carte de la mansuétude, ou la grâce divine comme l'appelait Draco. Une semaine passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne tente quoi que ce soit. Oscar s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda si ils lui en voulaient:

« Bien sûr que non, Oscar! Il faut que tu t'amuse c'est de ton âge.

-Je dirais même que tu es un gentil petit chapardeur mais que nous ridiculiser au plus haut point, nous avoir envoyé à l'infirmerie, et détesté par Rogue ne fais pas de toi un sale petit con... » dit Draco d'une façon très convaincante...

Oscar était étonné de cette volte-face mais agréablement surpris. Il fit un grand sourire et se dit finalement que ces types un peu reloux avaient finalement un peu d'humour et devaient l'aimer un petit peu. Harry proposa d'aller faire un peu de Quidditch tous les trois, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Draco et Harry enfin en tenue, ils aidèrent Oscar à se hisser sur un balai (oui, les premières années n'ont pas le droit de jouer au Quidditch et encore moins de monter sur un balai mais les co-directeurs ont pensé que si ça pouvait l'empêcher de faire autre chose, ça serait salutaire). Ils restèrent une demi-heure à l'entrainer et le petit se débrouillait pas trop mal. Draco et Harry volèrent souvent ensemble ( ce qui amusa beaucoup Oscar, qui se dit que les rumeurs n'étaient pas si fausses). Ils avaient passé une super après-midi et avaient fini par oublié pour les uns d'être profondément rancuniers et pour l'autre d'embêter ses tuteurs jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Chapitre 8: C'est quoi le truc qui se mange froid déjà?

Oscar se releva dans son dortoir des Poufsouffle. Il était serein et en se relevant , il se sentit de très bonne humeur. Il mit son uniforme et descendit manger. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle, souriant à Draco et Harry au passage et s'installa à côté de Nathan Palmer, un élève de première année aussi. Il prit un croissant et regarda les hiboux arriver avec le courrier. Une jolie chouette blanche voletait au dessus de lui, lui annonçant qu'il avait du courrier. Il fronça les sourcils car étant pratiquement orphelin, il était peu probable que quelqu'un lui écrive. Mais vous connaissez cet effet que procure le fait que quelqu'un ai pensé à vous, vous ai écrit (si ce n'est pas une facture). Alors Oscar attendit que la chouette descende. Mais elle voletait trop haut pour lui. Impatient, il se mit debout sur le banc discrètement pour attraper la chouette, qui lui piquait les mains et s'éloignait au fur et à mesure. Il se fit donc remarquer par Rogue et Mc Gonagall, qui supportait mal le petit garçon. « Mr Grant, nous vous serions reconnaissants de vous assoir et de trouver une autre façon de vous faire remarquer ou de manger plus de soupe si c'est votre taille qui vous complexe... » dit Rogue qui ne semblait jamais en avoir assez de se venger de ce bisou reçu.

Oscar rougit jusqu'à la racine et se mit à descendre...Sauf que...il ne pouvait pas...Il se débattait, essayait de décrocher ses pieds fixés au banc mais apparemment un sort de super glu lui avait été lancé. Il soupira et tente d'expliquer à Rogue, qui attendait toujours. « Professeur, c'est que...

-Une excuse bidon? 10 points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Essayez encore.

-Le problème...

-Pas assez convaincant.. 10 points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez mais vous allez perdre. » dit Rogue qui avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que les voisins de tablée d'Oscar qui commençaient à s'énerver sérieusement de la blague vaseuse de leur camarade.

C'est cet instant que choisirent Harry et Draco pour se lever et demander la parole. Ils se regardèrent, sourirent et commencèrent:

« Alors comme vous le savez, depuis 6 mois environ, nous sommes les tuteurs d'Oscar...

-Notre blaireau préféré... » dit malicieusement Draco

« Et aujourd'hui, on a décidé de lui donner un coup de main. Pas littéralement, même si quelques fois on avoue que ce serait pas de refus!

-Alors tout d'abord, on sait qu'Oscar déteste son nom. Eh oui! Quelle surprise! Donc nous vous demandons de ne plus l'appeler Oscar mais le prénom qu'il a toujours adoré secrètement...Philibert. Et ne jugez pas ce choix...Même si certains manquent cruellement de goût (enfin, pas moi...), il faut respecter son choix. Merci d'avance ».

Des chuchotements parcoururent la salle mais tout le monde sembla trouver cette idée trop trognonne et décidèrent que même si c'était moche, ils aideraient le petit garçon à se sentir mieux dans sa peau...Oscar était, lui, livide. Il n'aurait pu croire que ses tuteurs avaient fait ça...Philibert?Oh mon dieu, c'est encore pire qu'Oscar. Oscar se sentait abattu...Il l'avait bien cherché d'un côté. Bref toujours debout, il croyait que la torture était fini. C'était sans compter sur l'imagination débordante de Harry alliée au machiavélisme de Draco..Ou bien l'inverse, en tout cas, ces deux formaient une équipe du tonnerre pour se venger. Mais ça Oscar n'en devinait que la surface.

« Philibert, donc, n'est pas le petit ange que vous croyez...Il est amoureux. Ha quand on a découvert ça avec Draco, tu m'as dit...

-Je t'ai dit: «Oh mon dieu, le pauvre. Sachant qu'il n'a pas mon charisme, il n'y arriva jamais.» (gloussements de toutes les filles et clin d'œil du beau gosse). Alors avec Harry, on lui a donné un coup de pouce. On est allé la voir et lui dire ce que tu ressentais...Et elle a dit oui! »...Un grand silence pesait, tandis que tout le monde se remettait de cette révélation et cherché à savoir qui était l'heureuse élue...Oscar, lui commençait à paniquer et à devenir rouge cramoisi.

« Merci donc à Rebecca Finkelkrauss d'avoir accepter de sortir avec Philibert » dit Harry malicieusement, invitant le gracieux bulldozer de troisième année à s'avancer vers son petit ami.

La «jeune fille» était comment dire, pas aux goûts de tout le monde...A vrai dire: personne. Elle avait les dents avancées, un sourire carnassier, les doigts boudinés, des nattes sur le côté d'un blond sale et un corps en bouteille de Badoît. Oscar était plongé dans l'horreur, même l'Exorciste à côté... Mais il était coincé. On ne dit pas «euh finalement, non merci» à une championne de lutte gréco-romaine catégorie poids lourds. Mais on ne dit pas oui non plus.

Il s'en serait tiré, collé debout sur sa chaise, à s'appeler Philibert et à sortir avec Balou, si seulement ses tuteurs s'étaient arrêtés là. Mais nooooon! Harry et Draco avait beaucoup trop souffert pour le laisser s'en tirer. Les deux septième année, toujours fasse à la salle entière attentive, chuchotaient des « celle-là c'est moi! -non, s'il te plait... - Harry, j'en ai besoin! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais laisse moi la dire! ». Et Harry, dans la charmante perspective du «tout ce que tu voudras», laissa le prince des Serpentard prendre la parole avec le sourire le plus avenant possible:

« Comme la plupart des gens le savent, Philibert est nul en potion. Non, ne soit pas modeste, mon petit, tu es vraiment un Troll... Alors Harry et moi devons s'occuper de ton travail. Tu vas travailler avec le meilleur en potion, pour réussir! Ah, non pas moi (même si je suis exceptionnellement doué), pas Harry, il aussi nul... Nous t'offrons des cours particuliers de 4h avec...Le professeur Rogue! Tous les samedis...Jusqu'à la fin de l'année...Avec possibilités d'heures sup' si tu es trop trop nul. Non, ne nous remercie pas c'est par pur intérêt pour toi.»

Un cri d'effroi avait glacé la salle. Jusqu'à maintenant, on avait jamais fait vengeance plus cruelle, horrible et terrifiante. Seul à faire des potions. Avec ROGUE. Pendant 4heures!

Mais Harry poursuivit, devant un Oscar au bord de la syncope:

« Ah! Et aussi, Philibert est un grand enfant comme vous le savez tous! Mais au point de garder un nounours...Alors, nous te l'avons enlevé et l'avons donné à quelqu'un qui en avait réellement besoin, de son amour, de sa tendresse...Oui. Toupoutoux. Mortifiée après que je l'ai laissé tomber, elle était comme asphyxiée (au sens propre aussi car elle était dans un sac sans air...). Elle lui a prodigué tous les bisous nécessaires et je crois qu'après lui avoir bien bavé dessus, elle veut en faire son époux. »

Horreur et damnation pour Oscar. Monsieur Tarte-en-Pion, son ami et allié de toujours aux mains d'une sangsue. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Il était déconfit. Il l'avait bien cherché. Ses tuteurs avaient gagné, et avaient fait preuve d'une imagination sans limite, il faut dire. 8H sonna. Tout le monde se faufila dehors pour aller en cours. Le sort avait fini d'agir depuis longtemps sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Oscar, mortifié et en colère, sortit de la salle mais pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre un «A samedi, monsieur Grant» de Rogue, jubilant.

La vie allait être dure pour le petit nounours à la Vanille, maintenant que ses tuteurs s'étaient vengés. Mais est-ce qu'ils allaient être gentils après, ou il lui resterait 2 mois de douleur et de honte? (d'un côté ils en avaient eu 6...)

On dit bien Œil pour Œil, Dent pour Dent?


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici! Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes au chapitre 4? Alors félicitations à tous de pas avoir décroché avant!^^ Merci pour tous vos encouragements comme castiela dont j'adore les hyperboles!^^ Pour répondre à Lambda, je pense que la folie et le génie vont souvent de pair. De là à savoir si j'ai l'un des deux, ça reste un mystère...Bon je vous pris de m'excuser pour ce petit ralentissement mais bon, je suis un peu en panne mais surtout je suis dans un grand dilemme de fin. ( pas que je n'ai pas de fin mais à savoir si elle va vous plaire!)

Chapitre 9: Quand d'autres choses viennent vous occuper l'esprit...

La question était: continuer ou repartir à zéro?

Grand débat entre Harry et Draco, qui ne savait pas si leur petit spectacle du matin avait fait son effet.

Bien entendu il avait fait son effet! Oscar était dépité et ronchon (et surtout se tenait à carreaux), Rogue était content d'avoir un nouveau souffre douleur le samedi, et tout Poudlard appelait Oscar, «Philibert». Mais le dilemme c'était plutôt « Est-ce qu'on en a assez profité?». Une vraie dispute de couple! Ce couple qui d'ailleurs commençait de plus en plus à ressembler aux rumeurs. Un main qui traîne sur un accoudoir, une autre main qui vient lui taper la discut'...et les deux propriétaire de ces mains, tout à fait à l'aise (malgré quelques frissons...mais totalement innocents!).

Leurs rassemblements en tête à tête étaient d'ailleurs de moins en moins motivés par Oscar, enfin sauf comme prétexte, du genre: « Ah...Granger, Weasley...Je vous empreinte Harry, c'est à propos d'Oscar...

-Ah si c'est pour Oscar, alors c'est sûrement urgent! Excusez-nous!

-(après le départ des tourtereaux) Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des cons...»

Ils se rendaient tout de même compte de ce qui se passait...Mais bon, de là à le dire? De là à l'assumer devant père, mère, enfants (enfin Oscar) et tout Poudlard? Même si l'héritier Malfoy soupçonnait pour sa part que ces commères étaient déjà au courant.

Alors qu'ils revenaient d'une de leur réunion capitale, qui parlait en fait de glace à la pistache, (Draco adooore la pistache, principalement parce que c'est vert), ils firent un petit détour par la salle de Métamorphose. Draco et Harry arrivèrent en rigolant devant la classe de premières années de Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Oscar ne les vit tout d'abord pas, puis essaya de se cacher parce qu'il ne savait pas si la baguette de guerre était enterrée. Mais Harry s'avanca et lui dit:

« Eh Oscar! Ça te dirait une autre virée en éclair de Feu?

-Euh ouais, ça me dirait bien... »

Pendant ce temps là, attroupées, les deux classes suivaient attentivement l'échange. Il y avait des chuchotements partout...des « Il l'a appelé Oscar? Ça veut dire qu'il voulait pas de Philibert? », « Un éclair de Feu? Mais c'est géant! », « Regarde là-bas c'est Draco Malfoy...Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau...Dommage qu'il soit gay... »...et encore « J'aime pas ce gamin, c'est un morveux chiant, qui profite du fait que Dumbledore soit son parrain, je suis sûr que son sang est pas pur; Il va finir par avoir des problèmes...».

Draco restait à l'écart quand il entendit la dernière remarque venant de Serpentards, il s'avança nonchalamment et dit :

« Eh, vous, là, les ratés. Vous avez pas fini d'être jaloux? C'est stupide et mauvais pour le teint. Ce petit, il vaudra toujours mieux que vous, rien que parce qu'il aurait jamais dit ça de quelqu'un d'autre. Vous êtes stupides et vous me faites honte d'être à Serpentard. Et pour les embrouilles qui pourraient lui arriver parce qu'il a comme protecteur le plus beau et le plus talentueux Serpentard depuis longtemps, ça n'arrivera pas. Vous savez pourquoi? Parce que cette personne sera morte avant que l'idée lui vienne. Mais comme vous êtes de gentils première année et que vous ne voulez PAS m'avoir à dos, vous allez le protéger. Faire en sorte que ce que vous pensez n'arrive pas. Est-ce que j'ai été clair? Maintenant cassez-vous.»

Ce petit discours fit grande impression sur les première année, sur Harry qui se dit «Ça c'est un homme» (limite «ça c'est MON homme» mais pas encore!) et Oscar, une forte buée devant les yeux.

Arrivés sur le terrain, la dispute était oubliée et ils volèrent et s'amusèrent. A 7m de haut, Harry, à cause du vent qui les maltraitait depuis 30min, s'arrêta pour souffler un peu. Draco le rejoint et se posta juste à côté. Le jeune homme blond regarda son vis-à-vis souffler bruyamment et avança la main pour remettre en place une mèche trempée de sueur sur son front. Un grand silence s'installa (coupé par le souffle presque asthmatique du Survivant). Oscar quelques mètres plus bas, souriait et dit: « Je suis encore là! Ce genre de choses, vous êtes pas censés le faire devant les enfants...

-Oh, c'est bon!

-Ce petit devient un peu trop observateur à mon goût. »

Ils rentrèrent aux vestiaires, un peu fatigués. Oscar était étrangement silencieux depuis la fin de l'entrainement...Mais les deux tuteurs ne s'en apercevaient pas, ils étaient un peu trop occupés à rigoler ensemble. Oscar avait la tête des bons jours...Il avait une idée!

Chapitre 10: Quand un apprenti génie maléfique a une idée, ça sent pas bon.

Il devait à tous prix réunir ceux qu'il considérait déjà comme faits l'un pour l'autre. Bien sûr, Draco et Harry se serraient bien passés de son intervention, surtout qu'ils n'avaient même pas décidés d'être ensemble...

Mais que voulez-vous! C'est ainsi que deux jours après, juste après le déjeuner, les élèves suivant le cours consacré aux moldus durent rester pour une assemblée spéciale. Mme Paquette s'éclaircit la voix et commença sous les yeux attentifs ( à vrai dire levés au ciel) du co-directeur Rogue.

« Comme vous le savez tous cette école privilégie beaucoup le contact avec les moldus et la compréhension de leur fonctionnement. Mais j'aime à dire que j'ai poussé plus loin la chose. Les directeurs m'ont donné l'autorisation de faire la chose la plus aventureuse et magnifique de tous les temps. Avec l'idée plus que géniale de mon élève le plus brillant si j'ose dire (clin d'œil appuyé à Oscar qui lui rendit un sourire étrangement Malfoyen). Nous allons monter une pièce!

-de viande? (intervention des plus intelligente de Crabbe)

-Non! De théâtre nigaud. Je vais vous laisser le choix de la pièce: 1) Roméo et Juliette (histoire d'amour) 2) Autant en emporte le vent (histoire d'amour) 3) Amour, Gloire et Beauté (histoire d'amour et trahison).

-Pourquoi on fait forcément une histoire d'amour?

-Parce que c'est moi qui décide...Dons Roméo et Juliette! Merveilleux choix!

-On n'a pas choisit...

-En tout cas moi je participe pas » dit Draco très suspicieux

-Y'a un rôle assez classe, c'est Tibalt, le méchant cousin, bélliqueux et qui joue pas beaucoup...

-Ça ça me va! Je prend Tibalt, professeur! Je me sens une âme d'artiste...

-Oh c'est merveilleux! Sauf que vous Monsieur Malfoy, vous faites Roméo...

-QUOI? Et par quel malheur si je puis savoir? Je veux pas d'un prince charmant gnian-gnian en collant déclamant des trucs mielleux!

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, sinon je vous met un ST: Super Troll (pire que Troll).

-Ok, bon au pire...Eh mais qui sera Julia?

-Juliette? Euh réfléchissons...Monsieur Potter, vous me semblez tout désigné!

Après avoir compris qu'ils n'y couperaient pas, Harry et Draco s'assirent pour pleurer ou plutôt planifier l'assassinat de la prof. Ils allaient effectivement faire une pièce de théâtre supra vieux et moldu en collant, se disant leur amour l'un pour l'autre ( en vers!). Rien ne pouvait être pire. Sauf peut-être les répétitions où les autres comédiens se font discrets, voire absents et que les deux rôles principaux sont seuls, TRÈS seuls.

Bien sûr, Oscar semblait aux anges d'avoir réussi à les réunir dans une pièce romantique pour favoriser leur mise en couple. En ayant mis dans le coup la prof et tous les élèves, qui laissaient de l'intimité au jeune couple grâce à Oscar. Celui était à ce moment même déguisé en arbuste pour pouvoir surveiller un peu la situation. Ils étaient séparés par un poteau et réfléchissaient à voix haute sur la situation des plus inquiétantes.

« J'en suis sûr maintenant c'est un coup monté...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Ils ont juste zappé la répétition...

-Encore? Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que dès que quelqu'un vient nous demander quelque chose y'a toujours quelqu'un pour lui dire «mais laisse les voyons, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit?». Je te croyais Serpentard mais sur ce coup là t'es pas très futé, Dray.

-Oh ça y est j'y suis! Ils veulent sûrement nous mettre ensemble...C'est pour ça les ptites bougies au patchouli dès qu'on est en répét' seuls? Les roses que tu m'as pas vraiment envoyé hier? Les tonnes de gingembre, chocolat et huîtres qu'on arrête pas de nous envoyer? (oui c'est super aphrodisiaque).

-Oui, et les compliments qu'on me rapporte, du genre: «Draco a dit que tu avais des yeux super beaux et que s'il pouvait, il s'achèterait les mêmes». Ou « Mc Gonagall trouve que vous faites un très beau «binome»...»...

-Je suis sûr que c'est Oscar, ça fait longtemps qu'il nous a pas fait de sale coup et depuis qu'il nous aime bien, on nous dit toujours qu'on a vraiment l'air d'une famille. Il est bien allumé quand même pour essayer de nous mettre ensemble.

-La question c'est qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On a plusieurs solutions...

1)Faire semblant d'être ensemble comme ça, on a la paix (parce que leur dit qu'on veut pas sert à rien)

2)S'occuper d'Oscar (encore)

3)Se marier pour faire plaisir à toute l'école et finir par se faire tuer par mon père

4)Se transformer en animagus du désert, toi en crocodile et moi en vautour et on les attaque...

5)Demander, poliment, à Voldemort s'il nous donnerait un coup de main pour leur faire peur.

6)Aller manger un fraisier aux cuisines parce que je meurs de faim. »

Le pire, c'est que Draco Malfoy avait l'air tout à fait sérieux à ce moment là. Harry le regarda désespéré. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et répondit:

« 1) On ne peut pas s'occuper d'Oscar, c'est du déjà-vu et c'est même plus drôle. 2)On ne peut pas se marier, au pire se PACSer, mais c'est pas vraiment mon truc, surtout si ta demande est aussi nulle que ça.

3)Pourquoi c'est moi le crocodile? Et puis on mourrais sûrement avant de les tuer car le climat est pas le même à Poudlard et dans le désert.

4)Même si Voldemort et moi on est «proches», je suis pas sûr qu'il me fasse une faveur.

5)Le fraisier me semble la meilleure proposition et moi aussi j'adore les fraisiers. ».

Les deux garçons partirent donc vers les cuisines, laissant en plan la répétition et Oscar, un peu inquiets. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de solution, mais le ventre plein ça irait sûrement mieux.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci de continuer cette fic! (Pour le fraisier ce n'est pas une coincidence, j'adoooore les fraisiers.) Normalement mes problèmes de fin sont résolus. A vous de voir! Merci encore pour les reviews qui font toujours plaisir! Et aussi aux petits messages qui m'avertissent (et oui je sais tout) que vous avez mis Recherche Baby-sitters dans vos fics favorites, alors là je sais même pas quoi dire. Ça fait trop plaisir (alors que la fic est même pas finie^^)!

Chapitre 11: Parce que la fin d'un bouquin est toujours importante, voire indispensable.

Oscar trouvait que ça traînait un peu trop cette histoire. Plus que deux semaines avant le retour de sa mère, donc avant son départ de Poudlard. Même si la mélancolie l'envahissait souvent quand il y pensait, il essayait de ne pas se concentrer sur ça mais plutôt sur son plan machiavélique pour mettre ensemble Harry et Draco.

Pour le moment, les répétitions les avaient rapprochés mais pas autant qu'il aurait voulu. Ils se donnaient la réplique, rigolaient, se confiaient et pouvaient rester en silence sans la moindre gêne et appréciant chaque minute. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Mais alors qu'il se rendait à son cours de potion du samedi (Harry et Draco avaient avoué que Monsieur Tarte-en-Pion n'avait pas été donné à Toupoutoux parce que c'était trop cruel. Mais les cours de potion eux n'avaient rien d'une blague), Oscar eut une idée fulgurante. Mais supra-fulgurante et maléfiquement géniale.

Il se hâta d'aller en cours même si la perspective de voir Rogue était aussi réjouissance que jouer aux Barbies avec Voldemort...

« Alors, Grant, toujours aucune initiative? Vous n'avez aucune potion qui vous intéresserait de faire particulièrement? Je vois que votre imagination et votre intérêt pour l'art subtil des potions n'ont pas augmentés, de même que votre niveau magique et votre âge mental depuis votre arrivée ici, depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût. »

Même si la tirade sadique, dite sans respirer, de Rogue impressionna Oscar, celui-ci ne diminua pas son petit sourire en coin si Serpentard. Le garçon prît son courage de presque Gryffondor à deux mains et répondit à son tortionnaire:

« En fait, professeur, j'ai effectivement une idée! ».

« Hermione, après le repas, tu m'aide pour mon devoir d'Histoire de la magie stp?

-Euh, Harry, tu as répétition ce soir. Arrange-toi avec Paquette pour qu'elle te dispense de ce devoir. Ah et Oscar m'a dit que c'était avancé de 15min.

-Roo, fait chier cette pièce. Dommage que ça soit obligatoire, cette pièce est nulle...Enfin, ce que j'en ai lu.

-Tu l'as pas lu en entier?

-Et puis quoi encore! Hermione, c'est en vers et plus de cent pages. J'ai beau être un garçon plutôt sensible et ouvert d'esprit, je reste un GARÇON. Bon j'y vais alors, sinon, Oscar serait capable de me le faire regretter. »

Draco, qui n'avait pas été prévenu de ce petit changement arriva en retard. Déjà qu'il avait pas envie d'y aller. Il entra, passablement énervé, et s'avança vers la petite estrade. « Si même Harry est pas là, ça devient franchement bancal ce spectacle...Ah ba si, il est là...Je le crois pas, il dort cet idiot. (et par idiot, il entendait mignon). Potter! Debout.

_FLASH BACK_:

Draco était nerveux. Il avait du mal avec toutes ces rumeurs...Et le pire c'était ses sentiments: chaotiques. Bien sûr, il avait des sentiments pour Harry, voyait bien qu'il était proche du Survivant de manière plus qu'amicale...Mais bon, un bon Malfoy est forcément terrorisé par ses sentiments. Draco posa sa tête sur le mur derrière lui et soupira. Comme la plupart des gens, sa défense, c'est le rejet et le repli. Il décida donc de limiter les civilités, même si ça lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne le voulait. Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il le faisait! Ce n'était pas un retour aux hostilités mais il fallait au moins signifier aux autres, à Harry et surtout à lui-même: Eux, ça n'arriverait pas. Depuis, il appelait Harry, Potter mais sans pour autant revenir au mépris dans la prononciation de ce nom. Il devait arrêter de fréquenter aussi intensément Harry. Il avait vu que ça avait fait mal à Harry mais pas autant qu'à lui. Assez ironique, non? De faire à tout prix ce qui vous rendra le plus malheureux...

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui fait...Harr... euh Potter, j'ai pas le temps, s'il te plaît réveille toi! ».Draco décida de s'approcher et de le secouer.

Le corps était froid et surtout la respiration qui soulevait doucement le torse de Harry d'habitude était inexistant. Le jeune homme était allongé sur l'estrade, tranquille, cependant un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche mais que Draco n'avait d'abord pas vu.

Draco avait les yeux écarquillés, la lèvre tremblante, le pouls beaucoup trop rapide pour être normal. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le penser...Harry était...Non...

« Harry, Harry! Non, tu ne peux pas être mort. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel? Y'a quelqu'un? ».

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, il hurlait à l'aide aussi bien pour Harry que pour lui. Il plongeait dans une sorte de torpeur qui engluait tous ses sens, ralentissait tous ses gestes. Il avait froid, et se sentait abandonné. Il ne pouvait finalement plus que rester près du corps, attendre, espérer même si c'était dérisoire et se confier plus que jamais:

« Harry...Je t'ai jamais dit mais tu dois être mon seul vrai ami...Bien sûr, il y a Pansy, Blaise...Mais tu es le seul qui me ressemble, qui ressent ce que je ressent...J'avais et j'ai besoin de toi...Mais pas seulement comme un miroir qui me refléterait en moins bien coiffé...Mais...Je...Je t'admire, tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer...Pourquoi ça doit se passer comme ça? J'avais décidé de m'éloigner mais ça devait être la chose la plus débile que j'ai faite et pourtant tu me dis toujours que je suis un puits de science en la matière...Je me sens si vide sans toi... »

Draco renifla bruyamment. Il ne faisait pas ses confessions à un mort, non, il parlait à Harry qui ne pouvait pas être autre part qu'à ses côtés. Il cherchait toujours une raison logique, une explication qui n'incluait pas la mort de Harry...

« Oh, salut Draco!

-Loufoc..Luna? Viens m'aider, vite, Harry est blessé, je crois qu'il est...Viens!

-Oui, Harry est mort ». dit-elle simplement. Draco n'en revenait pas.

« Comment? Comment tu peux rester aussi calme quand l'un de tes amis est...Il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire. Bouge!

-Mais il y a rien à faire. Harry est mort car il devait mourir.

-Quoi? C'est quoi ces conneries! Tu parles du fait qu'il devait mourir pour vous contre Voldemort? Qu'il devait se sacrifier? Qu'un gamin de 17ans devait avoir le courage de faire ce que le monde entier n'arrivait pas? Juste parce qu'il est l'Elu? Pire! Parce que vous avez décrété qu'il était l'Elu! Mais ce type avait la joie de vivre plus qu'aucun autre, avec ce qu'il avait enduré, il avait le droit au respect et à la tranquillité plus qu'aucun autre! Pourquoi il avait à tous vous porter, porter toute cette peine et cette souffrance avec lui? C'est vous qui l'avait tué...

-Draco...C'était écrit...Harry devait mourir...

-A cause de cette putain de prophétie? Vous êtes aussi dégueulasses que Voldemort, vous sacrifiez un seul homme, vous l'envoyez à l'abbatoire...Tout ça pour un vieux fou et une diseuse de bonne aventure? ».

Draco devenait fou. Fou de rage et de douleur. L'inertie de Luna l'avait révolté et il décida de ne rien abandonner, de retenter encore et encore de le faire revivre! Luna s'était faufilé au dehors, dépitée mais pas spécialement touchée.

Draco pensa furtivement au baiser du prince charmant qui fait revivre sa belle mais cette pensée était tellement inutile face à la vraie mort, celle d'une réalité bien triste et cruelle. Il se détourna du corps de l'homme qu'il avait...Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

« J'aurais dû...Dû te dire à quel point je tenais à toi...Même apparemment trop, et démesurément plus que tes autres amis. Je crois...Je crois que je t'aime. Que je t'aimais...Même si ça sert à rien maintenant...

-Draco, je suis...

-Wahou et je parle à ton fantôme maintenant...Je deviens fou...Ça doit être un cauchemar...Je savais que la consanguinité et les problèmes mentaux avaient un rapport... Mais qui va s'occuper d'Oscar? Et de ta chouette? Oh je suis perdu...

-Euh Draco...Retournes toi... »

Draco se retourna lentement, désabusé et hurla. Harry était là, un peu palôt mais vivant. Le filet de sang toujours sur le côté de la bouche...Draco n'en croyais pas ses yeux et prît de court il trouva seulement à dire:

« Ba un coup t'es mort, un coup t'es vivant, faudrait savoir, vieux!

-Sympa! Je ferais mieux d'y retourner...

-Mais non! » Draco prît violemment Harry dans ses bras. Il respira son odeur et sembla un peu apaisé. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation (voire folie disons le!), Draco était content. Il se rappela deux minutes plus tard que Harry venait de mourir sans raison et de revivre...

« Merci, Dray...Pour ce que tu as dit. J'ai tout entendu et je...Je pense la même chose...Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire...Si tu veux qu'on essaye de...Mais, moi aussi je t'aime. Ah! Et je trouve que tu as très bien joué la surprise à ma mort...Mais tu n'as pas bien dit ton texte, tu sais...

-KOUA?

_FLASH BACK:_

« Alors, Harry, aujourd'hui on va faire l'une des dernières scènes de _Roméo et Juliette_...

-Bonjour déjà...Bon...Je dois faire quoi, moi?

-Mourir

-QUOI?

-Ba oui, Juliette doit mourir...Mais tu meurs pas vraiment! Tu as bien lu la pièce, non?

-Oui...

-OK. Donc j'ai préparé une potion avec l'aide de Rogue ( et oui, l'AIDE). Ça fera comme si tu était mort, mais tu te réveillera après comme Juliette.

-T'as tout prévu...Attends! J'ai pas confiance...Si c'était une vraie potion de mort? Ou de boutons d'acné?

-Mais non! J'ai grandi tu sais, j'ai arrêté tout ça...Bon on va aussi te mettre un peu de sang de dragon, sur le côté de la lèvre comme ça, ça fait plus mort.

-Mais si je prend du poison, y'a pas de sang!

-Oui, mais c'est moi le metteur en scène. Et puis tu seras quand même conscient de ce qui se passe autour de toi.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

«Oh mon dieu, il nous a bien eu, le sale Serpentard...Attends! T'as TOUT entendu? Et merde, moi qui croyais à la dignité Malfoy...

-Merci. Vraiment. Tu as vraiment réussi à me comprendre, à me défendre pour la personne que je suis et pas le «Survivant»...

-Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit...Oscar...Il m'avait pas prévenu, il avait tout planifié. Bizarrement, je lui en veux pas et même je le remercie...Il m'a montré que ça sert à rien de creuser son trou et de se planquer...Faut juste...Saisir sa chance et je vais le faire! Enfin...Si tu veux toujours...

-Bien sûr! Mais comment t'as fait pour croire que j'étais mort? Pourtant tu savais que Juliette mourais pas réellement...

-Euh...

-T'as pas lu le bouquin, hein?

-Non...

-Luna parlait de la mort de Juliette, tu sais...Tu vois que ça sert de lire un bouquin en entier! Il te serait pas arrivé tout ça. »

Chapitre 12: Où le départ d'Oscar est un grand «Ouf» et un «Qu'est-ce que c'est calme... ».

« C'est bon, Oscar. Ta mère n'arrive que dans deux jours, pourquoi tu fais cette tête de mort-vivant?

-Rien...

-Aller! La vie est belle, il fait beau, Rogue et Mc Go' sont en train de régler des trucs administratifs donc on a pas cours...Que demander de plus?

-Vous, depuis que vous êtes ensemble, la vie est un peu trop rose bonbon à mon goût! ». Draco et Harry sourirent à cette réflexion mais ne purent s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien à lui de dire ça! (Vu que c'est quand même de sa faute)

Le couple le plus en vogue de Poudlard se faisait quand même discret et continuait tout de même à se chamailler, juste pour la forme. La seule ombre au tableau ( à part le départ d'Oscar, qui semblait assez irréel à tous les élèves, qui ne se souvenaient plus comment c'était le calme) était Voldemort. Après un an de préparation (donc de tranquillité), le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de passer à l'action. Le tumulte redoublait en dehors du château et les élèves se faisaient plus inquiets.

Pour Oscar, c'était un problème en plus mais beaucoup beaucoup moins grave que son départ. Il s'était tellement attaché à ses amis et à Draco et Harry qu'il n'avait aucune, mais aucune, envie de partir. Voldemort était vraiment trop relou car il gâchait en plus ses derniers jours avec ses amis.

La journée passa vite et la veille du départ d'Oscar arriva plus tôt que prévue... Tous les amis d'Oscar s'était réunis dans la Salle sur Demande pour fêter ça. Pas d'alcool bien sûr, Harry et Draco sont des parents responsables! Oscar était pensif, perdu dans ses pensées, le sourcil légèrement froncé. Harry et Draco s'avancèrent avec un grand sourire et un grand paquet.

« Attention, ça pourrait exploser ou sortir une bestiole pas commode... » dit Draco encore amer du petit tour que leur avait joué le garçon.

Oscar avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Un cadeau? Il l'ouvra avec cette énergie si belle aux enfants devant un cadeau. Il y vit un grand livre avec marqué «Le guide du parfait emmerdeur» avec pleins de tours, de gadgets, principalement inventés par les Weasley. Oscar sauta de joie. Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu, les yeux humides et la gorge serrée. Il sauta au cou de Harry et Draco, qui tombèrent à la renverse.

« Vous...Vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde! ».

Mais ce cadeau malicieux ne resta pas solitaire bien longtemps! Un manuel de potion de la part de Rogue (pas étonnant pour le contenu mais tous furent très très surpris et se dirent que Rogue ne devait pas savoir que le cadeau est censé faire PLAISIR), un album photo de ses 8 mois à Poudlard par Hermione qui fit un bisou à Oscar (qui devint rouge pivoine), un livre de _Roméo et Juliette_ dédicacé et gribouillé...Cette soirée s'acheva dans les rires et presque les larmes.

Le lendemain fût quelque peu morose même si tout le monde essayait de rester enjoué. Oscar se dirigea vers la grande porte, sa mère arriva pour transplaner avec lui.

« Je veux pas!

-Il me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Oscar...

-Mais Maman!

-Severus, j'ai rêvé ou il OSE contester mon autorité?

-Non, pas du tout, j'ai rien dit...je...

-Il me semble bien Tamita...Vous voulez que je m'en occupe? ».

Rogue avait la tête des bons jours, de quand il peux se défouler. Oscar se tint tout de suite à carreaux.

Toute l'école écoutait pas très discrètement et attendait de dire au revoir à Oscar. Le départ se passa vite car Mme Grant n'étant pas une femme très patiente, elle abrégea les adieux. Harry et Draco eurent juste le temps de dire « Prends-soin de toi...Arrête de dormir avec ton nounours, c'est stupide...Viens nous voir...

-Et si tu veux des conseils pour les filles...Ba débrouilles toi. Et ne sois pas triste de ne pas être aussi beau que moi, un jour tu sera peut-être un peu moins un morveux... ».

Mais tout ça les larmes aux yeux ce qui enlevait de la crédibilité aux deux garçons.

Oscar adressa un dernier signe de la main. Et disparu.

Le silence pesait sur Poudlard. Les profs et les élèves n'avaient montré aucune énergie ce jour là, les fantômes erraient (bon comme d'hab'), les conversations se faisaient moins animées. Draco et Harry n'étaient pas dans leur assiette. Heureusement qu'ils avaient l'autre pour se réconforter, même si ça aussi ils le devaient à Oscar. Quel vide... Les occupations reprirent dans la semaine et les nouvelles des actions de Voldemort noircissaient leur beau soleil de mai.

Même les Weasley n'avaient plus d'inspiration de blagues.

Le repas du soir fût tout aussi calme même si la vie recommençait lentement 9 jours après le départ d'Oscar. Harry se servit du poulet et commença à manger tout en suivant la conversation des génies (Draco et Hermione) sur les propriétés contestées du bézoard dans la guérison d'une morsure de dragon. Ils furent interrompus par un bruit sourd des portes qui s'ouvrent et des chuchotis dans l'assemblée.

« Ba alors? Je m'attendais plutôt à des « Hourras! Il est revenu! », « Il est beaucoup plus beau que dans mon souvenir » ou des « Merci mon dieu, le château était beaucoup trop calme... »... »

Un grand silence s'installa à l'entrée d'un petit garçon, tout blond et apparemment plutôt fier de son entrée magistrale et de la tête des gens présents.

«OSCAR?

-Eh oui!** I'm Back!**

-Pour combien de temps tu restes?

-Toute ma scolarité! »

Le garçon adressa un clin d'œil à l'assemblée, bouche bée mais contente de l'annonce d' Oscar! Il allait faire sa scolarité à Poudlard.

« Ah par contre...J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...Il m'a tellement énervé cette face de serpent que je lui ai laissé un petit message sur le toit du château...Mais je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie...Sauf s'il a un peu d'humour... »

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans le manoir des Malfoy, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était comment dire...furieux. Il avait mis des années à se faire une réputation à glacer le sang...Personne n'osait même prononcer son nom. Il était dans une rage telle que ses disciples avaient momentanément déserté le hall, le laissant seul avec se fureur. On se moquait du grand Lord Voldemort? Il ne pouvait toléré ça. Harry Potter aurait pu faire ça... Ou un autre, plus courageux ou plus fou. Il fallait se venger, en faire une priorité. Voldemort ne tolérerait pas ça!

Tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fulminait, la cause de son état était toujours en place. La grande fierté d'Oscar, de nouveau à Poudlard et aussi inconscient de d'habitude. Les élèves de Poudlard se précipitèrent aux fenêtres pour voir le méfait accompli par leur ami.

Sur le toit flottait en lettre capitale rouge VOLDE-MORTADELLE avec un visage blond qui tirait la langue de façon méprisante.

Tandis qu'Oscar riait encore de son jeux de mot, Harry et Draco premièrement épouvantés, secouèrent la tête et dirent: « Oscar, t'es vraiment un boulet ».

Et un murmure las se répandit dans l'assemblée dans cette nuit douce de mai:

« La fin de l'année va être longue! »

FIN Merci à tous d'avoir suivit cette fic, j'espère que vous êtes pas trop sur votre faim...En tout cas la fin à été dure à écrire pour moi mais je suis assez contente du résultat, en espérant que ça vous plaise!


End file.
